journée des anciens
by haevenly
Summary: une journée avec les anciens de poudlard, une nouvelle relation et un secret dur a caché. dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : suprise

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 1: papa !

Le calme régnait dans les rues de Square Grimmaurd, la pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis plus de deux jours. La maison numéro 12 était à peine éclairée, ça avait l'air vide et pourtant, ils étaient quatre à y vivre.

Seul le salon semble en vie en cette journée grise et déprimante. La télé est allumée, le volume monté à fond. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts est allongé à plat ventre sur le tapis, devant un grand canapé où est affalée une jeune femme aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux rose chewing-gum. Ca doit bien faire plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils sont enfermés là pour échapper aux cris et gémissements provenant de la chambre du dessus.

On frappe une fois contre la porte et le jeune homme se lève pour ouvrir, laissant entrer un elfe de maison.

- Je venais juste vous informer de mon retour, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Merci Kreattur.

- Monsieur est encore à l'étage ?

- Je crois… dit la jeune femme.

Le noiraud coupe le son de la télé et lève la tête vers le plafond. C'est enfin silencieux. Il jète un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui hoche la tête. Le noiraud sort de la pièce et monte les escaliers en silence, suivit de près par l'elfe et la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte d'une chambre qu'ils ouvrent en doucement. La pièce est plongée dans le noir mais ils n'ont pas de peine à voir deux silhouettes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Doucement ils referment la porte et retournent au salon.

- Harry ? T'as jamais eu l'idée de demander à ton parrain avec qui il sort ? Demande la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Non… Sirius est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Oui mais… Ca fait tout de même un an qu'il est avec la même… en admettant que c'est une fille.

- Tonks !!

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai… Sirius est peut-être gay après tout.

Harry hoche la tête. C'est fort possible et c'est peut-être pour ça que Sirius ne le lui a jamais présenté. Ca lui est complètement égal que ça soit un mec à dire vrai.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius les rejoint dans le salon et les regarde mi-étonné, mi-amusé. Harry est assit dans le canapé, Tonks appuyé contre lui, Kreattur roulé en boule sur ses jambes. Ils s'ennuient ferme.

- Le retour de Sirius Black, se moque Tonks.

- Excusez-moi… Je devrais peut-être pas l'amener ici.

- L'amener ? Demande Harry. « L' » c'est qui ?

- Tu n'aimeras pas le savoir… Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai le droit de savoir qui va devenir mon beau-père…

- Beau-père ? Répète Sirius les yeux grand ouverts.

Harry hoche la tête en souriant et explique :

- J'ai décidé que tu allais m'adopter. C'est vrai, on vit ensemble depuis longtemps et je te considère comme mon père. Je suis sûr que mon père aurait aimé que tu prennes sa place.

- Tu as raison. Ca me fait plaisir.

Sirius ébouriffe les cheveux du noiraud. C'était vrai, il vit avec Sirius parce qu'il en a eu marre des Dursley et par conséquent il est devenu son tuteur légal mais Harry voulait qu'il devienne son père, ça lui ferai encore plus plaisir, et il aurait encore plus l'impression d'avoir une famille à lui, plutôt que d'être encore une fois juste en tutelle.

Tonks, elle, est venue vivre avec eux il y a environ deux ans et Kreattur est devenus adorable depuis que la disparition du portrait de Mrs. Black. Ils ont tous les quatre retaper la maison et ils vivent heureux. Une question revint à l'esprit d'Harry.

- Alors ? C'est qui l'élu ?

- Pas maintenant 'ry, j'ai des choses à faire…

- Comme quoi ? Changer tes draps ?

Sirius vire au rouge et monte dans sa chambre. Harry hausse les épaules et se lève.

- Où vas-tu ? Demande Tonks.

- Faire un tour.

Il sort de la pièce, dévale les escaliers et sort. La pluie tombe toujours. Tonks met Kreattur sur le canapé et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle s'appuie contre et regarde dehors. Elle s'inquiète pour Harry qui depuis une semaine est perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans deux semaines il y aura la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard et il reverra tous ses amis et ses ennemis aussi. Il reverra Drago Malfoy et Tonks n'arriva pas à savoir si s'est une bonne chose ou pas. Elle a découvert les sentiments de l'ex-Gryffondor à l'égard du blond.

Pendant plus d'une heure elle reste là à réfléchir à un millier de choses. C'est la voix de Sirius qui la sortie de ses pensées.

- T'es trempé ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

- Je prenais l'air, je ne suis pas sorti depuis deux jours.

- Si tu es malade, tu te soigneras tout seul.

- Oui… dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Tonks les observe depuis le haut des escaliers. Sirius pose une serviette sur la tête d'Harry qui se frotte les cheveux avec elle.

- Franchement… On n'a pas idée de sortir par un temps pareil.

- Mais p'pa. Râle Harry. Moi j'ai besoin de sortir.

- Je sais. Allez, files te changer.

Harry monte en courant les escaliers, croisant Tonks qui les descend.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils ? Demande-t-elle en enlaçant Sirius.

- Un peu… Si je ne prends pas soin de lui, James et Lily me tueront quand je les rejoindrai.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire qui est ton copain ?

- Non…

- Tant pis.

Sirius la sert contre lui, perdus dans ses pensées. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille pas le dire, c'est qu'il avait peur des réactions que cela pourrait créer. Il se promit de leur dire avant la fin de la journée des anciens élèves. Ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'Harry avait fini ses études à Poudlard. Il est adulte et Sirius se demande pourquoi il est toujours célibataire.

Tonks lui dit que c'est un peu compliqué mais qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour le noiraud. Dans sa chambre, Harry soupire. Il prend un cadre posé sur sa table de nuit et regarde la photo de classe faite il y a trois ans.

- J'aurai dû te le dire ce jour là… murmure-t-il alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

A suivre? oui? non? c'est vous qui voyez mais je suis bien partit pour la mettre en entier ;)


	2. Chapter 2: anciens élèves

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : surprise

Genre : OOC.

**Notes**

Pour winrii : Et bien dit toi que dans ce cas Sirius sort bel et bien avec un homme ;)

Pour blinkybill : AH ! Je ne dirais pas avec qui Sirius sort faudra lire la suite ;)

Chapitre 2: Anciens élèves

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante pour Harry qui se réjouissait de revoir ses amis. Il ne pensait même plus à demander à Sirius avec qui il sortait.

Il met sa robe de sorcier, noue sa cravate rouge et or, range sa baguette dans sa poche et se regarde dans le miroir de sa chambre.

-Gryffondor, me revoilà !

Il sourit et sort de sa chambre en courrant. Il dévale les deux étages et s'arrête devant la cuisine.

- Papa, Tonks. J'y vais, à ce soir.

- Amuses-toi bien.

Tonks l'accompagne jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ et lui colle un bisou sonore sur la joue avant qu'il ne monte dans le Poudlard Express. Il se croit revenu trois ans en arrière. Il longe les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

- Je crois que mon père n'a jamais été aussi amoureux…

Harry ouvre grand les yeux au son de cette voix. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir la réentendre. Il sourit, toujours dos à la personne qui vient de parler et entre dans un compartiment. Il s'assied face à une jeune fille occupée à lire un magazine.

- Ca a l'air passionnant ce que tu lis, dit-il.

La jeune fille sursaute et baisse son magazine laissant apparaître des yeux bruns et des cheveux bruns ondulés.

- Harry ! S'écrie-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Hermione, tu m'étouffes.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

La jeune fille le lâche enfin et se rassied face à lui. Elle n'a pas changé d'un poil en trois ans. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus.

- Salut Ron !

Le rouquin sourit et s'assied à coté d'Hermione. Pendant tout le voyage, ils parlent de leurs trois dernières années. Hermione s'est mariée avec un moldu, Ron sort avec Blaise Zabini depuis un an et Harry leur raconte que Sirius est avec quelqu'un.

- Black amoureux ? Demande Ron en grimaçant.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur un Blond au teint pâle et aux yeux gris. Harry le fixe en silence. Son cœur bat la chamade et il a une boule dans la gorge.

- Malfoy ! Grogne Ron. Dégage !

- Dis Weasley, ça t'arracherait la gueule de dire bonjour ? Demande Drago.

Son langage ne semble pas choquer Ron qui lâche :

- Ou tu te barres ou je me charge de te sortir.

- Te donne pas cette peine je venais voir Potter, répond Drago en fixant Ron froidement.

Harry se mord la lèvre et le suit dans le couloir. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils se fixent puis le Blond lui tend une lettre.

- C'est pour Sirius… de mon père.

- Je lui donnerai.

- Potter ! Quoi qu'il décide n'essaie pas de le faire changer d'avis !

- Euh ! … Si tu veux.

Drago lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne rapidement. Harry a un micro sourire. En lui parlant Drago avait l'air inquiet. Il se demande ce que la lettre contient, puis il la range dans une poche de sa robe. Il retourne dans le compartiment.

Ils arrivent à Poudlard, une demi-heure plus tard. Tous se rendent dans la grande salle avant de s'installer à leur table respective comme par le passé.

Tout le monde parle, rie, crie, se prend dans les bras. Harry discute avec Neville, quand il voit entrer quelqu'un dans la salle, il n'arrive plus à le quitter des yeux.

Drago sourit à plusieurs élèves et tourne la tête vers Harry ou plutôt vers la personne se tenant derrière lui à savoir Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier le rejoignit après voir embrasser Ron. Harry les regarde s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Il l'aime ça c'est sûr.

- Harry tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuses-moi Neville.

- Pas de mal…

La porte de la grande salle se ferme et les cris laissent place au silence. Les professeurs se lèvent.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, dit Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez, cette journée n'a lieu qu'une fois dans votre vie, trois ans après votre sortie de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui vous aurez une journée de « cours », ajouta-t-il en mimant les guimet.

- Nous avons organisé un rallye. Il y a différentes épreuves que vous passerez grâce à vos connaissances en magie apprises durant vos quatre années d'enseignement. Précisa le professeur Rogue.

Tous les élèves applaudissent. Harry sourit, ça allait être marrant.

- Vous serez séparé en groupe de 4, ajoute Hagrid. La liste est affichée contre la porte. Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes au terrain de Quidditch.

Harry se lève après les autres et se dirige vers la porte.

- J'espère que ça ne te gênes pas de tenir la chandelle à Weasley et Blaise ? Demande Drago en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- On est ensemble ??

- Oui, on y va ?

- Tu sais ce que contient l'enveloppe que tu m'as donnée ? Demande Harry.

- Une lettre.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonne Drago.

- Non…

- Je te le dis après.

Ils arrivent au terrain de Quidditch.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: étoiles

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : à venir

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 3: Etoiles

Ils étaient tous rassemblés sur le terrain de Quidditch à attendre les explications qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

- Le but de la première épreuve consiste à rejoindre l'autre coté de la forêt interdite pour prendre une étoile. La première équipe qui la prend à bien sûr gagné. Mais vous rencontrerez diverses difficultés. On va vous distribuer des cartes vous indiquant les différents chemins que vous pourrez prendre. Vous pouvez traverser la forêt mais je doute qu'un de vous soit assez courageux pour le faire, dit Hagrid en souriant pendant que Rogue distribuait les cartes.

- Un de vous a une phobie ? Demande Harry en regardant son équipe.

- Araignées… soupire Ron.

- Personne ? redemande le gryffondor en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendus son meilleur ami. Bon, parfait. On traversera la forêt.

- Oui chef ! Font Blaise et Drago en claquant des talons.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et tire Ron sur la ligne de départ. Il est étonné que les deux anciens Serpentard n'aient pas répliqué quelque chose du genre : « J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter !! »

Le signale est donné et les groupes se dispersent. Harry, en tête du groupe, se mit à courir en direction de la forêt interdite, il s'arrête juste avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Il regarde ses coéquipiers un à un.

- Allons-y mais quoi que vous entendiez, ne vous retournez surtout pas.

- On a combien de chance de s'en sortir vivant ? Demande Drago.

- Pas beaucoup… Une dizaine.

Drago est parcouru d'un grand frisson. Ron ne cesse de crier qu'il y a plus que sûrement des araignées partout et Blaise soupire exagérément. Harry et Malfoy sont en tête du groupe et ne disent rien. Potter lui jette de temps à autres des regards. Ca doit bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'ils courent, sautent et se baissent de temps à autres pour éviter les branches et les racines.

Harry regarde derrière eux et leur propose de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Les mains poser sur les genoux, ils essayent de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Harry se laisse tomber par terre. Il trouve ça trop simple. En quoi partir à la recherche d'une étoile demande des connaissances en sorcellerie ! Il lève la tête vers Drago qui a l'air de penser la même chose.

- On s'y remet ? Demande le blond en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

- Allons-y

Ils reprennent leur course.

Plus loin derrière, Hermione fixe sa carte. Elle est partie sur la gauche avec son équipe et elles ont l'impression de tourner en rond. Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson et Parvati Patyl sont penchées par-dessus son épaule.

- On y est bientôt ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas… On devrait déjà y être… Normalement…

L'équipe de Neville est à la recherche du quatrième membre de leur équipe qui a été soumis à un sort d'invisibilité. Chaque groupe est en difficulté et à présent, tout comme celui d'Harry maintenant. Ron ne veut plus ou ne peut plus avancer à cause des araignées. Il est en larmes et personne n'arrive à le calmer.

- Ron. Ces araignées sont une illusion, le rassure Drago.

- C'est vrai ? Demande Ron pas très convaincu en regardant une araignée brune monter le long du bras du blond.

- Juré.

Ils se remettent en route mais chaque fois qu'il y a une araignée, Ron crie de plus belle, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Des larmes coulent librement sur ses joues et le silence devient pesant. De plus, ils n'ont pas encore franchi les trois-quarts de la forêt. En faite, plus ils courent, moins il y a de lumière.

-Potter ? On pourrait pas s'arrêter deux minutes ? J'en peux plus là… J'ai besoin !

- Désolé Malfoy, tu te retiendras.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry jète à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil derrière le groupe et les autorise à s'arrêter.

- Seulement deux minutes ! Lâcha-t-il.

Drago disparût derrière un arbre, alors que Ron et Blaise se laissent tomber par terre. Harry remarque alors que Blaise et Ron ont également des entailles un peu partout sur les bras et sur les jambes, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils subissaient la même agression que lui de la part des branches trop basses et acérées. Quand Drago revient, il grimace en voyant l'état du blond et plus son épaule le lance.

Harry leur demande si c'est bon et ils se remettent en route.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione et son groupe ont retrouvé leur chemin et Neville et ses coéquipiers, le dernier membre de leur équipe. Dans la forêt, il y a de plus en plus de lumière, enfin ils arrivent au bout et ils voient de l'herbe à travers les arbres.

- On y est presque ! Parvint à dire Harry.

Ils accélèrent le pas et sortent de la forêt. Le soleil les aveugle un moment. Quand ils sont habitués à la clarté, ils se remettent à courir. L'étoile était à trois mètres d'eux… deux… un…

- On l'a !! Crie Drago en la prenant.

Ils se laissent tomber dans l'herbe pour reprendre leur souffle. Le professeur Mcgonagall apparaît à leur coté. Elle les regarde tour à tour avec un grand sourire. Quand toutes les équipes sont là elle annonce :

- Je déclare vainqueur : l'équipe d'Harry Potter.

Tout le monde applaudit, Drago et Harry se tapent dans la main alors que Blaise essuie les larmes du rouquin.

- Elle parle de quoi la lettre ? Demande le chef des vainqueurs

- Mon père…

- La deuxième épreuve se déroulera sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Le coupe le professeur de potion.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4: parcours et break

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples :

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 4: parcours et Break

- Je te dirai après. Chuchote Drago en mettant l'étoile dans sa poche.

- Tu peux me le dire maintenant.

- Non… Tu risques de t'évanouir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ton père et Sirius sortaient ensembles, dit-il en rigolant puis devant le silence du blond il ajoute : si ??

Drago ne répond pas et entre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry pâlit. Si Lucius Malfoy et son parrain sortent ensemble il va avoir une vie impossible, surtout que Lucius ne l'a jamais aimé. Mais en même temps il se dit que la chose doit avoir plein de cotés positif, comme le fait de vivre avec Drago, cette idée n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Mais pour l'instant, il se contente de suivre son équipe sur le terrain pour la deuxième épreuve qui va être un peu plus dangereuse que la première. Deux membres de l'équipe doivent courir attacher par la cheville, les yeux bandés, sur un parcours. Le troisième membre doit les diriger alors que le quatrième doit lancer des sorts afin de déjouer les pièges posés.

- Je cours ! S'empresse de dire Harry qui n'a aucune envie de diriger qui que se soit ou de lancer des sorts.

Blaise et Ron ne veulent pas courir, ne laissant pas le choix à Drago qui attache sa cheville à celle d'Harry.

- C'est stupide comme jeu, lâche-t-il en se bandant les yeux.

Blaise les dirige sur la ligne de départs et leur conseille de se tenir par la taille pour courir. Ils obéissent, ne tenant pas à s'étaler durant la course. Ainsi enlacés, ils attendent le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ.

Une fois donné, ils se mettent à courir suivant les indications de Blaise. Ca hurle de partout. Derrière Drago et Harry, Cho et Patyl se sont encoublées(1) alors que Neville et son coéquipier les dépassent. Des sorts sont lancés de toutes parts. Drago tourne sur la gauche, entraînant avec lui Harry qui n'a pas entendu que c'est un ordre de Blaise. Ron fait faner une plante carnivore et Harry sent la main de Drago se crisper sur sa hanche.

- Ca va ? Demande-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure…

Un virage à droite, un à gauche, encore un à gauche. Ils n'arrêtent pas. Ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont à faire et ça les stressent encore plus.

- Tout droit ! Hurle Blaise alors qu'ils entrent dans un tunnel de 13 mètres de long pour 2 mètres de larges.

Harry se fait entailler la joue et l'arcade sourcière alors que Drago se fait blesser le bras qu'il a mit devant le visage pour se protéger. Une fois sortie du tunnel, Blaise leur crie de sauter alors qu'une trappe s'ouvre sous leurs pieds et que Ron fait faner une sorte cactus carnivore. Un coup de sifflet retenti, annonçant qu'ils ont franchi la ligne d'arrivée.

Harry enlève son bandeau et regarde derrière lui. Il est bien heureux finalement d'avoir eu les yeux bandés. Hagrid arrive vers eux et leur tend une étoile semblable à la première.

- Vous pouvez aller prendre une pause. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures, dit-il.

Drago détache la ficelle qui le relie à Harry et s'étire en grimaçant. Son épaule lui fait mal quand il la bouge. Ils vont tous les quatre à la bibliothèque pour se reposer avant la prochaine épreuve. Ils s'assoient tout au fond entre les étagères à livres, mais bien vite, Blaise et Ron s'éloignent en amoureux laissant les deux « ennemis » seuls. Drago pose sa main sur son épaule droite.

- Fait voir, dit Harry en le prenant par le poignet pour constater les dégâts. Ca saigne beaucoup… enlève ta robe et ta chemise.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demande Drago en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

- Enlève les ou je le fais.

Drago obéit et découvre une épaule en sang.

- Une égratignure hein ?

Harry se lève et arrache un morceau du bas de sa robe de sorcier avant d'aller le mouiller. Il revient ensuite s'agenouiller devant Drago et lui nettoie sa blessure avant de lui faire un pansement avec un autre bout de sa robe.

- Voilà, tu peux te rhabiller.

- Merci.

Une fois fait, Drago passe son pouce sur la joue d'Harry et sa lèvre

- Toi aussi tu saignes, murmure-t-il.

- J'ai l'habitude.

Le Serpentard sourit et passe sa main sur le front d'Harry avant de soulever ses cheveux et de fixer sa cicatrice.

- Combien de fois n'as-tu pas rêvé de cette nuit ?

- Pas beaucoup… Et c'est en général celles où je rêve de toi…

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire il ajoute :

- Ca m'arrive de rêver que je te tue.

Drago sourit à nouveau et descend sa main sur la nuque du Gryffondor qu'il caresse tout en le fixant. Ce moment pourrait être magique si Drago ne fixait pas Harry si froidement. Ce regard, Harry y a eu droit des centaines de fois. A croire que Malfoy le déteste toujours autant que quand ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que contient la lettre ?

- Mon père va demander ton parrain…

- Père ! Le coupe Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Sirius est devenu mon père adoptif...

- Ah… bref ! Mon père va le demander en mariage.

- QUOI !? Crie Harry.

Drago lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

- Gueule pas ducon ! S'il te plait Potter… s'il dit oui…. Respecte son choix.

Harry hoche la tête. Ainsi c'est avec lui que son Sirius sort depuis près d'un an. Il comprend mieux pourquoi il ne lui a jamais présenté. Soudain, Harry est sortit de ses pensées par les lèvres de Drago qui ont remplacé sa main. Il ferme les yeux tandis que le blond passe la langue sur sa bouche qu'il entrouvre pour lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues entrent en contact et le baiser se fait doux et passionné. Il dure deux minutes qui leurs ont paraissent 20 secondes. Harry interroge Drago du regard. Le blond sait qu'il veut savoir pourquoi il l'a embrassé mais le retour de Blaise et de Ron l'en empêche et puis se voit mal lui dire qu'il l'aime depuis sept ans…

A suivre…

(1) trébuché en suisse

la suite n'est pas encore écrite alors je ne sais pas quand je la mettrais.


	5. Chapter 5: dernier tour et retour

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : Sirius/Lucius

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 5: dernier tour et retour

Ils se rendent tous les quatre sur le terrain de Quidditch. La dernière épreuve est une course de relais en ballet avec, pour unique difficulté, des cognards à éviter.

Drago se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il se voit mal faire ça avec son épaule amochée mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il propose à Ron de courir le premier relais, à Blaise le second et à Harry le dernier, en vue d'un quelconque retard, l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor n'aura pas de mal à le rattraper.

Ron prend un ballet et va se placer sur la ligne de départ. Harry, qui a un mauvais pressentiment, quitte le terrain. De toute façon, il passe en dernier. Alors qu'il regarde l'horizon pensivement, deux bras lui enlacent la taille.

- Drago ? S'étonne Potter en voyant une tête blonde se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pas vraiment… euh… on devrait aller voir… Blaise.

Harry se dégage, visiblement mal à l'aise, et marche en direction du terrain sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Drago qui finit par le rattraper et lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demande subitement le Gryffondor en s'arrêtant.

- Je… euh…

Pour la première fois, Drago ne trouve pas ses mots. Pourtant, ça serait facile de lui dire. Déçu, l'ex Gryffondor regagne le terrain ou Ron, tout sourire, lui raconte comment Blaise a évité un cognard.

Sans un mot ni un regard, Drago va prendre un ballet et se placer sur la ligne de départ. Harry a envie de pleurer. Il a aimé ce baiser mais pour lui c'est une évidence, Drago ne l'aime pas. Rapidement, son tour arrive et, sur la ligne de départ, il attend que Drago vienne lui passer le témoin. Alors qu'il va le prendre en main, le blond se fait percuter de plein fouet par un cognard qui l'envoie à trois mètres de son ballet pour faire une magnifique roulade avant de s'arrêter contre le mur du terrain. Harry pourrait très bien prendre le témoin et continuer la course mais non, il reste là à regarder Malfoy et du coup, il se fait doubler par Cho Chang. Drago est inconscient et Potter abandonne son ballet pour courir vers lui.

Harry fait les cents pas devant l'infirmerie quand Mme Pomfresh vient lui dire que Drago est réveillé. A peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase que Potter est à son chevet.

- Drago ? Comment te sens-tu?

- Raplapla… j'ai mal au ventre.

- Vous avez une côte fêlée par le cognard et une cheville foulée par la chute sans parler de vos diverses éraflures… Vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie après la remise des prix mais jeune homme, il vous faudra du repos.

- Merci Mme Pomfresh.

- 'Ry ! La remise des prix va commencer ! Crie Ron depuis le couloir.

Harry s'éloigne puis revient sur ses pas pour voler un baiser à Drago avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami en courrant. Le blond en reste comme deux ronds de flanc. Pourquoi l'a-t-il embrassé alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était écarté mal a l'aise ? Il ne comprend plus très bien.

Au Squard Grimmaurd, Tonks et Kreattur s'agitent à droite, à gauche pour ranger la maison avant le retour de Sirius et d'Harry. La pluie n'a pas cessé et Tonks sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer. Elle va dans le couloir et sourit en voyant Lucius et Sirius. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient là aussitôt mais ça ne la dérange pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, manquant d'assommer Black.

- Je veux rien savoir ! Crie Harry avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte Drago se passe une main dans les cheveux. Le silence s'installe et ils peuvent entendre un hurlement de rage leur avant que le silence refasse surface.

- Drago, tu vas attraper froid, entre, dit Tonks.

Après une heure et demi de discussion dans le salon, le blond se décide à aller voir pourquoi Harry n'est pas descendu. Il monte dans la chambre du noiraud après avoir demandé où elle se trouve et frappe à la porte. Un grognement lui parvient et il entre. Harry est allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il le fixe avec un regard noir.

-'ry… écoute-moi…

-NAN !

- Je dis pas ça pour te faire chier que ça soit claire…

- Ah non ?

- C'est juste que…

- Mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'es pas capable de me donner les vraies raisons ! Râle Harry en se tournant vers le mur pour ne plus le voir.

- Mais putain Potter ! Tu me prends la tête ! On dirait un gosse de deux ans qui insiste pour savoir pourquoi il a pas eu ce qu'il a demandé au père Noël !

- Tu m'embrasses, tu ne me dis pas pourquoi et maintenant CA ! Tu joues à quoi là !

Ça jette un froid à la conversation mais pas longtemps parce que Drago se met à sourire puis éclate de rire. Rire qu'il ravale quand Harry menace de lui lancer un dictionnaire en pleine tronche. Il va s'asseoir à coté du noiraud et dit :

- J'ai dû vraiment mal m'exprimer ou alors t'es un crétin finit ! C'est toi qui vois…

- Va te faire voir !

- Ecoute… je ne joue pas, que ce soit claire ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça !

Harry ouvre grands les yeux et se demande s'il a bien entendu. C'est la phrase de Drago qui répond à sa question muette.

- Si je ne veux pas tout de suite mettre à jour notre relation c'est parce que je connais trop bien mon père…

- Tu as honte de moi !

- Pour la treizième fois Harry ! Non ! C'est parce que mon père n'acceptera sûrement pas, c'est tout !

- Ils nous imposent très bien leur couple… On peut faire pareil !

- Harry ! On va vivre sous le même toi, nos pères vont se marier, ça ne se passera pas bien…

Un bruit attire leur attention et ils tournent la tête vers la porte pour voir une ombre filer dans le couloir.

- Oups…

À suivre…

la suite quand je l'aurai écrite


	6. Chapter 6: début d'un cauchemard

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : HPDM RWBZ et SBLM

Genre : OOC.

mes semestrielles mon prit tout mon mon temps donc se chapitre a avancer trèèèès lentement je vous l'accorde et je m'en excuse... j'éspère que vous le trouverez bien quand même...

Chapitre 6 : début d'un cauchemar

Ca fait maintenant 1 moi que Sirius et Lucius sont marié, 2 mois qu'ils vivent ensembles et 3 mois qu'Harry et Drago sortent ensemble. Personne ne semble au courant et l'ex gryffondor se demande s'ils n'ont pas rêvé de cette ombre qui les a surpris.

Ce matin Harry se rend dans la chambre du blond avec l'intention de dépasser le stade du simple bisou.

Drago n'est absolument pas contre et il l'embrasse en le tirant doucement jusque sur le lit. Alors qu'il va lui enlever son t-shirt, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Drago ? Appelle Lucius. Je peux entrer ?

- Euh ! … Ouais ! …

Lucius entre dans la chambre et sourit à Harry qui est assis sur le sol un livre à la main.

-Ta mère veut que tu ailles passer la semaine prochaine chez elle et… tu as un suçon ?

Harry se retient d'éclater de rire alors que Drago rougit en bégayant :

- Je euh… oui… euh ! …

- Tu as une copine ? Je suis content.

- C'est euh ! … oui bien sur…

Là, Harry perd son envie de rire. Lucius sort de la pièce et Harry se lève pour en faire autant.

- Où vas-tu ? Demande Drago.

- Je me barre, lâche l'ex Gryffondor en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre !!! C'était l'occasion rêver de lui dire !

- Mais Ry…

Le noiraud ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, il sort en claquant la porte et tombe sur Sirius qui l'informe que ce soir ils auront des invités. Pendant tout le reste de la journée il est cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il ne veut pas manger et encore moins voir Drago.

Il entend qu'on sonne à la porte et décide de sortir de sa chambre pour faire acte de présence, mais aussi la curiosité l'emporte, il veut savoir qui est invité à souper. Tonks le dépasse en courrant pour ouvrir la porte à un des invités. C'est une jeune femme d'une trentaine années, elle a des cheveux bleus qui lui arrivent au-dessus des fesses et elle est vêtue d'un tailleur noir.

- Harry ? Tu n'es pas habillé ? S'étonne Drago en le croisant dans les escaliers.

- Ah ! Non ? Je suis à poil peut-être…

- Eh ! Le ton agressif, tu te le gardes. C'est Remus lupin et le ministre de la magie qui sont en bas alors laisse de coté tes tee-shirts trop larges et tes baggys et enfile une chemise et un pantalon.

Harry remonte se changer en rouspétant, en tout cas ce n'est pas pour Drago qu'il le fait c'est pour son père. Quand il arrive au salon, changé, les conversations cessent de suite et Drago lui lance un regard d'appel au secours. Le noiraud n'y prête pas attention et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre avant de marmonner un « bonsoir » plein d'ennuie. Remus se lève et annonce :

- Harry, ton père et moi avons décidé d'arranger un mariage avec la fille du ministre…

- Il a une fille ?

- Non, il l'a adopté mais ça n'en reste pas moins sa fille… elle s'appelle Miranda. N'est-elle pas jolie ?

Harry remarque une fille assise entre Tonks et le ministre. Elle a un visage fin et de longs cheveux noirs. Une frange retombe sur ses yeux marrons et elle est vêtue d'une robe rouge. Elle a l'air timide.

- Euh oui… très jolie, répond Harry avec un sourire qui fait rougir la jeune fille.

L'ex Gryffondor ne trouve rien d'autres à ajouter, pour les autres c'est comme s'il marquait son accord pour le mariage.

Drago fait la tête et cela risque de se reproduire encore souvent puisque …. Miranda va rester avec eux pour la semaine, le temps que son papa règle deux, trois affaires sans importance selon Sirius.

Harry est tranquillement dans sa chambre à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire changer d'avis Drago, qu'il accepte enfin de vivre leur relation aux grands jours, il aimerait que ça se fasse avant le mariage arrangé de cette Miranda. Il n'a pas envie de se retrouver sans cavalier pour le bal, il voudrait pouvoir vivre son amour comme son père vit enfin le sien.

-Ry tu vas répondre ? Demande Sirius depuis le couloir.

Lentement mais sûrement le noiraud traverse la maison pour trouver le téléphone et répondre.

Une demi heure après il monte en courant dans la chambre de Drago et lâche :

- On va passer le week-end chez Ron et Blaise, prépare tes affaires.

- Comme toutes les deux semaines.

En effet, toutes les deux semaines depuis 3 ans, Ron invite Harry et Blaise invite Drago. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient apprit à se supporter. Le silence se fait et ils se fixent. C'est le noiraud qui finit par le rompre en ajoutant :

- Avec Miranda… On n'a pas le choix.

Avant de sortir de la chambre laissant le blond avec sa surprise. Il n'a aucune envie que cette fille soit avec eux. Ca ne sera pas pareil. Ils ont pris des habitudes comme des vieux couples à eux quatre, elle va venir tout perturber. Ils s'amusent plutôt bien et Drago comptait profiter de cet éloignement pour approfondir sa relation. Il n'est aucunement gêner que Ron et Blaise soient au courant, pas que ça le gêne de le dire à sa famille, quoi qu'il a peur des réactions.

Si cette Miranda vient, elle va gâcher leur week-end et en même temps, ils n'ont pas le choix. Résigné il prépare ses affaires et va prendre une douche.

De son coté Harry a prévenu Miranda et il se rend à présent vers la salle de bain. Pièce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir occupée.

- Ca te dérangerai de frapper la prochaine fois ? Râle Drago.

- Oh tu ne vas pas mourir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que je t'aurai déjà vu nu et transpirant…

Cette réflexion arrête le blond dans son mouvement pour attraper une serviette laissant au noiraud tout le loisir d'admirer son corps parfait. Pas longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvre à toute la volée.

- Oups… désolé…

A suivre…

je vais essayer d'écrire la suite dans le courrant de la semaine prochaine donc je ne donne aps de date pour le prochain chapitre...


	7. Chapter 7: premier pas

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Couples :HPDM RWBZ LMSB

Genre : OOC.

Note : lilou : Merci pour les reviews. Derrière la porte ? Hé hé c'est quelques lignes plus bas.

Chapitre 7 : 

- Oups désolé…

Harry et Drago tournent la tête vers la porte avec une expression mi-étonné, mi-amusé. Miranda les observe à tour de rôle et rougit sans pour autant s'en aller. Il est vrai que leur position est plutôt… bizarre… Drago est nu, face à Harry, le bras tendu afin d'attraper… quoi au juste ? La serviette qui est derrière le noiraud ? Ce dernier est face au blond à le détailler de la tête aux pieds ou en tout cas jusqu'en dessous de la ceinture.

- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un sortir de la douche ? Râle l'ex Serpentard.

- Je savais pas que…

- Que c'était occupé ? Potter non plus figure-toi.

- Désolé…

Personne ne semble vouloir bouger et Drago qui commence à perdre patience fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Il attrape une serviette, se sèche et s'habille en un temps record. Il sort ensuite de la pièce et Miranda se tourne vers Harry.

- Vous et Drago… Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Environ 10 ans…

- Et vous êtes… amis ?

- Bien sûr…. Soupire Harry légèrement agacé, avec une soudaine envie de crier que non, ils ne sont pas amis mais amoureux.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivent tous les trois en gare. Ron et Blaise les accueillent en souriant. Harry leur présente Miranda. Cette dernière parait… dégoûtée d'être vue en compagnie de gens si inférieur à elle comme elle le dira rapidement à son père. Ils se rendent tous les cinq dans un grand village en bordure d'un lac et à peine la porte d'entrée franchis qu'un petit garçon roux d'environ trois ans arrive en courant pour sauter dans les bras d'Harry.

- Tonton Ryry !!

- Salut Morgan comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… Bonjour tonton Drago !

- Salut moustique !

- Miranda, voici le fils adoptif de Ron et Blaise, Morgan.

Elle retient difficilement une grimace. Elle et les enfants ça a toujours fait deux. Ron leur montre leur chambre et la jeune fille demande pourquoi Drago et Harry dorment dans la même alors qu'elle est fiancée.

- Fiancé à qui au juste ? Demande Harry vraiment énervé.

- A toi bien sûr.

Il retient un haut le cœur et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre suivis de Drago. Ce dernier tourne la clef dans la serrure et s'adosse à la porte tout en fixant son amour qui s'est assit sur le lit.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Dray… je n'ai pas écouté. Je pensais que t'allais leur dire… j'avais autre chose en tête. Ca aurai pu être toi qui allais te marier que ça aurai rien changé. ILS NE LE SAVENT PAS !

- Crie pas ! Je te promets de leur dire à notre retour…

- Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses Dray… Ca fait partie de tes principes Malfoyen.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche d'Harry avant de s'accroupir face à lui. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et ancre son regard dans le sien.

- Je ferai exception puisqu'il se peut que je devienne un Potter…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais me contenter d'être ton petit ami secret… enfin secret pour encore 2 jours ?? J'ai plein de projets pour notre futur.

- Ah ! …

- Ne prend pas cet air étonné. Je compte t'épouser, adopter un gosse comme Morgan et puis avoir un bon travail… Ca ne te fait pas envie ?

- Je n'imaginais pas un Serpentard puisse être aussi… romantique…

- Appelle ça comme tu veux mais pas du romantisme… Pour moi ça rime avec histoire à l'eau de rose… oui j'ai peut-être un coté comme ça. Mais bon… que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu m'as contaminé…

Le noiraud secoue la tête et l'embrasse. Drago se redresse en poussant Harry en arrière et s'assied à cheval sur lui. Il quitte sa bouche pour lui faire un suçon dans le cou. L'ex Gryffondor ferme les yeux et glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt noir du blond. T-shirt qui ne reste pas longtemps à sa place et qui est bien vite rejoint par terre celui bleu d'Harry.

Drago l'embrasse sur le torse, le ventre et remonte en traçant un chemin avec le bout de sa langue. Harry ondule contre lui, frottant leurs deux virilités à travers leurs jeans. D'un mouvement de bassin le noiraud les retourne et prend le dessus, embrassant Drago sans arrêter son mouvement. Finalement il quitte sa bouche pour le fixer, les bras tendus de chaque coté de son visage fin. Leurs yeux sont voilés par le désir.

- Je te proposerai bien de sortir ce qu'il faut mais je sens qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps… Murmure Harry.

- Pourquoi on en aurait pas ?

Un coup se fait entendre contre la porte et la voix de Ron informe que le dîner est servit. Harry hausse les épaules comme pour dire « parce que c'est toujours comme ça » et se lève pour remettre son t-shirt.

A suivre…

Je suis sadique quand même de toujours mettre quelqu'un pour les déranger au mauvais moment


	8. Chapter 8: rêve et réalité

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : HPDM RWBZ LMSB

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 8 : rêve et réalité 

Pendant tout le repas Drago réfléchit à comment avoir un moment avec Harry sans être dérangé. Finalement il ne trouve que deux solutions : faire en sorte que tout le monde aille en soirée ou alors demander à ce qu'ils ne soient pas déranger mais c'était couru d'avance que Miranda trouverait une excuse pour venir taper à la porte. Non finalement, la première solution est la plus simple, la meilleure et la plus sûre. Il demande de l'aide à Blaise qui, pendant le repas, propose :

- Miranda, une balade ça vous dit ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Sans rien demander, elle suit Ron et Blaise à travers la campagne se doutant de la raison de l'absence de Drago et Harry.

- Dites… comment avez-vous finis ensemble ?

- Un truc bien classique, répond Blaise. Au départ on se détestait… surtout parce que Dray et Harry ne s'aimaient pas. Ne leur demandez pas pourquoi, ils ne le savent pas eux-même. Au bal de fin d'année, Ron est venu me parler. On a sympathisé bien vite et on s'est revu à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement s'avouer qu'on s'aimait depuis le premier regard.

- Et Harry et Drago ?

- Pour eux ça a toujours été plus compliqué, explique Ron. Comme on les invitait toujours ensemble, ils ont été obligés de se supporter. Ils sont têtus vous savez et à ce moment là, aucun des deux n'aurait été capable d'avouer ses sentiments pour l'autre.

- Ils sont donc ensemble ?

- Sans vous mentir, oui. Mais malgré leur bonheur, Harry en a marre. Vous comprenez, Dray a peur de la réaction de son père donc il ne veut pas mettre leurs familles au courant…

- Je vois…

Miranda s'arrête pour regarder les étoiles et demande :

- Comment Morgan est-il entré dans votre vie ?

- On a longtemps hésité, beaucoup discuté, mais finalement quand on a reçu les papiers comme quoi on pouvait adopter, on s'est rendu avec Blaise dans un orphelinat, on a joué une après midi avec plusieurs enfants, mais Morgan est celui qui revenait toujours nous voir, qui demandait des câlins, pas que les autres n'étaient pas gentils, mais le courant passait très bien entre nous, pour finir on a fait la demande pour lui et elle a été acceptée.

Ils se remettent en route.

- Vous allez quand même épouser Harry ? Demande Blaise.

- Oui…

Pendant ce temps, Drago allonge Harry sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Rapidement leurs vêtements sont expédiés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Drago lui fait un suçon tout en exerçant un va et vient sur son désir d'une main, le préparant de l'autre. Une fois fait, il le retourne doucement et le pénètre tout en lui faisant des bisous le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il commence un va et vient identique à celui exercé avec sa main sur la virilité de son jeune amant. Ils atteignent tous deux l'extase au bout d'un moment et Drago laisse Harry se retourner avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

- Je t'aime 'ry, murmure-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Harry rabat le drap sur eux et passe ses bras autour de la taille de Drago avant de lui aussi s'endormir.

C'est des coups contre la porte qui les réveille vers 9h30 le lendemain matin.

-'trez. Lâche Drago d'une voix endormie.

La porte s'ouvre sur Miranda qui leur sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Hello les garçons. Le petit-dèj' est servi dans le jardin et il fait grand soleil. Levez-vous, on a une journée chargée.

-mmmh…

Elle ferme la porte et Harry s'étire en se demandant depuis quand la jeune fille est aussi gentille. Il soupire et à contrecœur se lève. Il enfile un boxer et un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec des habits. Après une douche rapide il retourne dans la chambre. Il ouvre les rideaux tirés la veille et ouvre en grand la fenêtre. En effet, le temps est magnifique. Il descend prendre son petit-déjeuner, suivit par Drago. Ce dernier est encore en caleçon. Ils discutent tout le monde joyeusement et Miranda demande où est passé Morgan.

- Chez sa marraine. Il y est quand on est absent ou qu'il a envie d'y aller.

- Je vois…

Le téléphone sonne et Ron répond. Après quelques politesses il tend le combiné à Drago.

- Allô ?

Le blond devient pâle au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Ron chuchote :

- C'est son père et il avait l'air plutôt en colère…

Drago raccroche et se lève.

- Je dois rentrer…

Sa voix est tremblante et Harry, inquiet, le force à se rasseoir.

- Tu ne pars pas sans nous avoir dit ce qu'il se passe.

- Mon père m'envoie vivre avec ma mère… il… ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il a juste dit qu'il était en colère et que moins il me verrait mieux il se porterait…

Les larmes aux yeux, l'ex-Serpentard monte dans sa chambre et prépare ses bagages.

- Tu devrais rentrer avec… après tout ton beau-père lui doit une explication… et il vaut peut-être mieux que tu sois là pour le soutenir, conseille Blaise.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Il traverse la maison en courrant et monte à l'étage. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre à la volée et lâche :

- Je rentre avec toi.

-'ry… ne gâche pas ton week-end… reste avec eux.

- Drago. Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer seul alors que tu n'es pas en forme et surtout que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que je te vois… connaissant ton père… quand il a décidé une chose il est comme toi… impossible à faire changer d'avis…

Le blond finit par se retourner vers lui. Il pleure. Harry n'avait jamais vu tant de tristesse dans son regard. Il remballe ses affaires à la hâte et après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, ils repartent au Square Grimmaurd où Lucius les attend en faisant les cents pas. A peine la porte d'entrée franchie qu'un claquement se fait entendre. Bien vite une marque rouge apparaît sur la joue de Drago qui baisse la tête sans rien dire. Harry qui ne peut pas rester plus longtemps sans rien faire et il part dans la maison à la recherche de Sirius. Ce dernier est à l'étage entrain d'emballer les affaires de Drago dans des cartons.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette baraque ? Hurle-t-il.

- Harry… je suis désolé…

- Mais pourquoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit partir ?

- C'est ma faute monsieur… murmure kreattur comme s'il avait peur qu'on le frappe s'il parle plus fort.

- Je ne comprends plus rien… sanglote le noiraud.

A suivre…

Comme d'hab' je lâche tout le monde en plein suspense ! Je sais que j'ai casé pas mal de truc dans ce chapitre mais fallait bien que je trouve un endroit ou expliquer l'apparition de Morgan etcetera, etcetera…


	9. Chapter 9: séparation difficile

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : HPDM RWBZ LMSB

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 9 : séparation difficile 

Harry comprend tout juste de quoi kreatture parle. Il l'étriperait volontiers. Dire qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il avait rêvé quand, trois mois plus tôt, il avait vu une ombre dans le couloir. Ainsi Drago avait raison, leur relation n'est pas acceptée de Lucius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry… comprend-nous. On s'est arrangé auprès du ministre pour que tu épouses sa fille. Explique calmement Sirius.

- Sans me demander mon avis.

- Cette fille est de bonne famille. Elle sait se faire discrète et elle peut t'apporter plein de choses…

Harry croise les bras et lâche :

- A part qu'elle peut porter des enfants, elle a quoi de différent avec Drago ?? Ah ! Je sais ! Drago lui m'aime et je l'aime. Vois-tu, papa, cette fille est gentille mais je m'en fiche.

- Ne discute pas Harry. Lucius a prit une décision pour SON fils et je ne peux que m'y plier.

-pourtant, la décision de me marier à la fille du ministre, a été prise avec Lucius, pourtant il n'est pas Mon père, de quel droit prend-il des décisions pour Mon avenir, sans Lucius est-ce que tu aurais pris cette décision ou tu m'aurais laissé épouser la personne que j'aime. (1)

Drago est monté dans la chambre d'Harry. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. L'ex-Gryffondor, agacé par le comportement de son père, le rejoint rapidement. Il l'enlace et lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Je suis désolé… même papa ne veut rien faire…

Harry sent les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tu avais raison… ton père n'accepte pas notre relation.

Drago passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant et murmure :

- Je t'aime… Tu vas me manquer.

- Je viendrai te voir… et puis on se verra chez Ron et Blaise. Arrête de pleurer mon ange.

Mais lui aussi pleure et ses yeux le brûlent. Seuls leurs sanglots se font à présent entendre dans la pièce. C'est Kreatture qui vient chercher le blond pour lui dire qu'il est temps d'y aller. Harry l'embrasse avec tendresse et lui promet de venir le voir le plus tôt possible. Il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entré où Sirius et Tonks lui disent au revoir

- Je le fais pour ton bien Drago, dit Lucius.

Le jeune Malfoy se tourne vers son père et le regarde amèrement,

- Je te cracherai bien dessus si je n'avais pas autant de respect pour toi… Papa.

Lucius semble choqué par les paroles de son fils mais ne dit rien. Il se contente de lui désigner la porte. Drago sort après avoir une dernière fois regardé Harry. Une fois la porte fermée, Potter court s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il s'enferme à double tour. Il se jette sur son lit et éclate en sanglot. Il sait que plus tard, Tonks viendra voir comment il va et il pourra se confier à elle comme à une sœur. Lui dire combien il aime Drago, combien il a besoin d'être avec lui et surtout combien il ne veut pas de ce mariage avec Miranda. Il apprécie la jeune fille mais comme amie. Il prend son oreiller et dans un excès de rage le lance à travers la pièce. Il n'a qu'une envie, tuer Kreatture pour les avoir entendus, il y a trois mois.

Ça fait maintenant 2 semaines que Drago a été envoyé chez sa mère. Harry est parti tombé en dépression. Il ne mange plus et quand il ne dort pas, c'est pour s'engueuler avec Sirius ou Lucius. Tonks est la seule à le comprendre et elle s'efforce de lui remonter le moral ce qui n'est pas toujours une réussite. Elle a plusieurs fois tenté de faire changer d'avis Lucius mais peine perdue.

Harry est allongé sur son lit à attendre que le temps passe quand Tonks fait irruption dans sa chambre telle une tornade. Elle se laisse tomber à coté de lui et sourit.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- Hm…

- Ron vient de téléphoner, lui et Blaise se marient à la fin de la semaine et ils t'invitent à passer 7 jours chez eux.

- Pas envie…

- Pas de ça Harry. Tu vas être le témoin de Ron et surtout Drago est déjà là-bas. Il est impatient de te voir alors tu fais tes valises et tu te motives. Départ dans 10 minutes.

Harry se lève et obéi. La jeune femme l'observe. Elle tient une lettre dans sa main, une lettre qu'elle hésite à lui remettre. Non finalement, elle lui la donnera après le mariage de Ron. Elle attend donc qu'il finisse sa valise et se lève. Elle l'accompagne à la gare.

- Amuse-toi bien et profite de cette semaine avec Drago surtout.

- Sirius sait que j'y vais ?

- Il le saura quand je serai rentré. Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton train.

Harry l'enlace et lui colle une bise sur la joue avant de monter dans le train. Il s'assied et pense à Drago. Il trouve le trajet bien long et est soulagé d'arriver, une heure plus tard. Il décide d'aller chez Ron à pied, ce n'est pas si loin de la gare. Il se met en route. Une fois devant la porte de la demeure de son meilleur ami, il appuie sur la sonnette et attend que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

- Ca vient ! Lâche quelqu'un derrière la porte.

Le noiraud sourit, il reconnaît cette voix entre mille. La porte a à peine le temps de s'ouvrir que déjà il est dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier le sert contre lui à l'étouffer. Il lui a tant manqué. Harry l'embrasse avec passion.

- C'était qui ? Demande Ron en sortant du salon.

Il sourit en voyant Harry se détacher de Drago.

- Salut Harry. Sirius t'a laissé venir ?

- Il n'est pas au courant… et ça m'est égal. Je n'allais pour rien au monde rater ton mariage.

Drago le prend par la taille et l'entraîne au salon. Il le force à s'asseoir et se laisse tomber à coté de lui dans le canapé avant de demander :

- Je veux tout savoir !

- De quoi ?

- Comment ce sont passé ces deux semaines, t'es tout pâle, t'as pas beaucoup dormi ?

- Pas mangé… elles se sont mal passées… j'ai enchaîné les engueulades avec papa et Lucius… Tonks nous soutient mais même elle n'arrive pas à faire changer d'avis ton père… c'est pour dire.

- Donc mon retour n'est pas souhaité…

- Toi t'as l'air en pleine forme ça a du bien se passer.

- Et bien plutôt j'ai une bonne nouvelle… une excellente en faite. J'ai parlé de tout ça à ma mère. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait son possible pour faire changer mon père d'avis mais que si ça ne donne rien, tu peux toujours venir habiter chez elle… avec moi.

Harry se jette dans les bras de Drago.

- Je ne veux plus te quitter. Ces deux semaines m'ont parue des années… je t'aime tellement.

- Oui, moi aussi Harry. Je t'aime.

Ron entre dans le salon avec un plateau chargé de gâteaux et de boisson. Blaise le suit de près.

- J'espère que le mariage va bien se passer, dit Blaise en souriant. Content de te revoir Harry.

- De même.

- Tu veux une autre bonne nouvelle ? Demande Ron.

- Ca serait bien.

- Et bien… Miranda a fait la connaissance de Pansy, explique le rouquin. Et depuis elles ne se quittent plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Elles sortent ensemble ?

Drago, Ron et Blaise hochent la tête en souriant. Harry se met à rire, soulagé. Cette semaine va vraiment être bien et peut-être même que le ministre annulera le mariage. Il met Miranda et le reste de coté pour se concentrer sur Ron et Blaise sans bien entendu oublier Drago. Ce dernier lui prend la main et l'entraîne à l'étage afin de lui montrer combien il l'aime et combien il était triste loin de lui. Harry ferme la porte de leur chambre à clef et se laisse plaquer contre le mur.

A suivre…

(1) merci a ma beta de m'avoir conseillé de la rajouter sa donne mieux

Ouais j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire mais en ce moment j'ai plein de truc dans la tête alors j'ai laissé ce chapitre de coté pour me concentrer sur mes OS


	10. Chapter 10: explications

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : HPDM RWBZ LMSB

Genre : OOC.

je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard de se chapitre. j'avais trop de choses en tête bon faut dire que mon voyage m'a vachement inspiré et du coup j'ai pondus non pas un oeuf mais le chapitre 10 de cette fic que j'aime tant (ma préféré de HP que j'ai écrite) bonne lecture et merci a tous toutes d'avoir été patient(e)s

Chapitre 10 : explications

Dans la villa Weasley-Zabini règne une ambiance… en faite, il n'y en a pas. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux. Blaise surveille Morgan qui joue dans le jardin, Ron écrit une lettre à ses parents, Drago est affalé sur un canapé, le regard dans le vide et Harry… Harry est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis la veille. Il n'est pas descendu manger. Le blond ne s'inquiète pas vraiment, il sait que son amant se prépare à son retour à la maison Black-Malfoy. Sirius risque de gueuler et Harry de ne plus supporter.

- Vous êtes majeur et vous avez quand même le droit de décider ce que vous voulez.

Drago sursaute. Il n'a pas entendu Ron entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier vient s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, face à lui. Ils se fixent pendant un long moment. Le silence devient pesant et Drago finit par le rompre.

- Je sais… Je l'ai déjà dit à Harry… mais il m'a répondu mots pour mots « ils nous gardent sous leur toit alors ils ont encore l'autorité sur nous… »

- Alors pourquoi ne quittez-vous pas la maison ?

- Pour aller où ? Demande Drago en se levant.

- Ici par exemple.

Drago se retourne pour regarder le rouquin. Ce dernier a la tête penché sur le coté.

- Tu sais bien qu'on a toujours de la place pour vous… vous pouvez rester vivre ici et si vraiment vous voulez votre propre maison, vous pouvez rester ici le temps d'en trouver une…

Dehors, il fait grand soleil, les oiseaux chantent et un vent léger fait flotter une douce odeur de fleurs. Une femme habillée tout de noir des pieds à la tête marche dans les rues de (du ?)Square Grimmaurd. Ses cheveux sont remontés dans un grand chapeau qui lui retombe devant les yeux. Sa démarche est déterminée. Elle fixe la grande porte qui porte le numéro 12 et finit par frapper trois coups. Elle entend des pas se rapprocher et la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Des yeux gris étonnés la fixent.

-Narcissa ?

Elle pousse Lucius pour entrer et enlève son chapeau, laissant ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux clairs s'ancrent dans ceux de son ex-mari. Elle retire lentement les gants qu'elle porte, dévoilant de fines mains à la peau aussi pâle que le lait. Un son sec résonne dans l'entrée et Lucius se retrouve avec une marque rouge sur la joue.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, dit- elle d'une voix tranchante.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De quoi je parle ? Lucius ton fils est arrivé chez moi en pleurant alors qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme depuis ses 9 ans.

- Narcissa. Ça fait 3 semaines que je te l'ai envoyé et tu viens demander des explications maintenant ?

- Les deux dernières semaines, Bellatrix et moi avons essayé de lui remonter le moral. Et cette semaine il est chez Blaise alors j'en profite pour venir. Je te rappelle que j'habite l'autre bout du pays et que ça prend quand même trois jours pour venir.

- Je n'ai pas d'explications…

- Ca n'aura pas un sujet avec Harry Potter.

- Ils sont ensembles…

- Et s'est une raison pour me l'envoyer ? Demande Narcissa en croisant les bras.

Lucius se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- On a arrangé le mariage d'Harry avec la fille du ministre.

- Alors que vous saviez qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Lucius lui propose de passer au salon. Elle passe devant lui et va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle le regarde se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand et répond.

- Oui, on le savait.

- Tu es pitoyable. En faite. Tu voulais juste que Drago soit un homme parfait alors le fait qu'il soit homosexuel te dérange.

- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Dans ce cas quel est le problème, je comprends pas. Tu es bien marié à un Black alors ça fait quoi s'il est avec un Potter ? Tu es pathétique Lucius.

- Ca se pourrait mais dans ce cas. Va toi-même dire au ministre que le mariage est annulé.

- Tu t'es mis seul dans ses problèmes tu t'en sortiras seul. De toute manière. Si tu ne veux pas le faire revenir ce n'est pas grave. Je compte déménager dans une maison plus petite avec Bellatrix. Je lègue le manoir Malfoy à mon fils que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sur ce, elle se lève et marche en direction de la sortie. Elle remet ses gants et son chapeau. Elle ouvre à porte d'entrée et se retourne.

- Avant la fin de la semaine, je veux que le mariage soit annulé. Je passe un marché avec toi. Tu l'annules et je prends en en charge celui de Drago et Harry Potter. Ça te convient ?

- C'est insensé.

- Tu as sans doute une meilleure idée.

Comme il ne répond rien, elle sort et avant que la porte ne se referme elle dit :

- Je te laisse trois jours.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11: pardon

**Journée des anciens**

Sujet : une journée avec les anciens élèves de Poudlad.

Couples : HPDM RWBZ LMSB

Genre : OOC.

Chapitre 11 : pardon

Drago commence a préparé ses affaires. Dans une heure il va prendre le train avec Harry. Ça fait une semaine déjà qu'ils sont chez Ron et Blaise et après s'être dit au revoir, ils vont rentrer chacun de leur coté.

Drago avait parlé de la proposition de Ron mais le noiraud n'était pas très enchanté, il voulait d'abord régler les problèmes avec Lucius et Sirius. Ça avait déçu le blond mais aujourd'hui il n'y pense plus vraiment. Il a une boule dans la gorge. A nouveau il ne sait pas quand il reverra Harry et ça lui fait mal au cœur. Il essuie une larme qui s'est égarée sur sa joue et il ferme sa valise.

La porte d'entrée sonne et Ron demande si quelqu'un peut aller ouvrir. Comme le rouquin renouvelle la question, le blond descend. En allant à l'étage inférieur il remarque : que Blaise et Ron sont dans leur chambre et qu'Harry est dans la salle de bain. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, il ouvre la porte et la referme aussi vite en s'adossant contre.

- Ce n'est pas possible, lâche-t-il avant d'inspirer, d'expirer et de rouvrir.

- Papa. Que me vaut l'IMMENSE plaisir de ta présence ici ? Demande le blond très intrigué.

- Bonjour Drago. Je peux entrer ?

- Ah euh… bien sûr, entre.

Il s'efface pour le laisser passer et grimace. Il n'a aucune envie de parler à son père.

- Je suppose que tu es venu annoncer à Harry la date de son fabuleux mariage ?

- Tais-toi Drago ! Et remercie ta mère quand tu la reverras.

- Si tu me laisses aller prendre mon train je le ferai dans une petite heure.

- Tu ne repars pas Drago… C'est pour ça que je te dis ça !

Drago ne comprend rien et son père se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire tout ça.

- Ta mère est venue…

- Ouh ! Ça a du faire mal !

- Drago ! Gronde Lucius

- Excuse-moi. Elle est venue ?

- Oui. Elle m'a demandé d'annuler le mariage avec Miranda… Elle se chargera d'organiser le votre en échange.

- Ah ! Et bien sûr, quand nous on te le demande ce n'est pas possible.

- Ta mère c'est pas pareil !

- Et en quoi ? S'énerve Drago.

- Pour plein de bonnes raisons ! Crie Lucius avant d'ajouter calmement : de toute manière, je l'ai fait.

- Hein ? C'est pas vrai !?!

- Si et crois-moi que ça ne m'a pas enchanté et bizarrement… le ministre était plutôt content que j'annule… je comprends pas trop… bref. Toujours est-il que tu rentres à la maison. Tu t'arrangeras avec ta mère pour le mariage.

Drago qui est enchanté par la nouvelle, remercie son paternel en souriant. Il lui en veut toujours un peu certes mais il sait à quel point son père avait envie que le mariage d'Harry avec Miranda est lieu et ça a, en effet, dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort de tout annuler. Son père lui pose une main sur l'épaule et l'attire contre lui. Il est heureux de ce mariage parce que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le bonheur de son fils et le jeune blond ne pourra l'être qu'avec Harry.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Drago.

- je t'aime papa. Chuchote-t-il en rougissant. Mais tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine…

- Je sais. Je n'aurai pas dû.

- Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour te pardonner.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Répond Lucius à moitié conscient du mal qu'il lui a fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demande Harry qui vient d'arriver dans l'entrée et qui regarde, plutôt surpris, Drago se détacher de son paternel.

Le blond s'approche de lui, lui fait un bisou sur le front et chuchote :

- Il est porteur d'une excellente nouvelle pour nous. Descends ta valise on rentre.

Harry ne peut que comprendre. Il embrasse Drago et se met à sauter sur place tout seul avant de se diriger vers son beau-père. Il le remercie et après beaucoup d'hésitation lui serre la main chaleureusement. Lucius est heureux que son fils et Harry acceptent d'oublier l'incident même s'ils lui en veulent encore et se promet d'aider Narcissa à organiser le mariage.

3 mois plus tard :

Harry embrasse Drago et le flash photo les éclaire.

- Monsieur Black de ce coté. Oui comme ça. Monsieur Weasley à coté de Monsieur Potter. Non la marche au-dessus s'il vous plaît. Voilà. Monsieur Zabini ici. Non asseyez-vous. Merci. Monsieur et Madame Malfoy mettez-vous là.

La femme soupire et marmonne une phrase entre ses dents.

- Quand est-ce que les gens comprendront que nous ne sommes plus marié ?

Le photographe place les derniers membres de la famille et se remet derrière son appareil photo. Une fois la photo prise, tout le monde se remet à parler. Narcissa s'approche d'Harry et Drago. Elle leur met une main sur l'épaule et sourit.

- Les garçons. Je vous félicite. C'est le plus beau mariage auquel j'ai assisté.

- C'est normal. C'est celui de votre fils, dit Harry.

- C'est vrai. Je voulais attendre ce moment pour vous annoncer ça… Avec Bellatrix, on va déménager. Le manoir devient trop grand pour deux vieilles femmes comme nous.

- Maman.

- Je vous lègue le manoir Malfoy les enfants.

Drago ouvre grands les yeux. Le manoir leur appartient. Ils pourront donc aller y vivre tous les deux sans avoir besoin de dépenser de l'argent dans l'achat d'une maison. Harry remercie sa belle-mère et embrasse Drago. Ce dernier n'en revient toujours pas. Blaise et Ron les observent en souriant. C'était un mariage aussi beau que le leur. Sirius lui, essaie de convaincre Lucius que c'est une bonne chose finalement mais ce dernier est toujours hanté par le fait que le ministre soit heureux qu'il ait annulé. Une voiture se gare devant l'église et Miranda en sort, suivit de près par Pansy. Harry va les accueillir et les amènent près de son beau-père.

-Lucius, je te présente Pansy, la fiancée de miranda.

Fin.

merci a tous toutes d'avoir suivis cette fic.


End file.
